Ash Ketchum (7312's Version)
'Ash '''is a main character, along with Ash's friends, of 7312 (Four Bit)'s retelling of the Pokémon anime, called ''Pokemon: Ultimate Aura. In addition to the arcs in the original anime and Ash catching more Pokémon, there is even another arc between Hoenn and Sinnoh that involves Ash and his companions (same companions as Kanto/Johto) saving Toontown from the Cogs, four of these enemies switch sides to befriend Ash and be part of his team. Pokemon Kanto Arc * Pikachu: Male * Caterpie - > Metapod -> Butterfree (released, like in the actual anime) : Male * Pidgeotto - Pidgeot: Male * NidoranM - > Nidorino -> Nidoking : Male * Bulbasaur - > Ivysaur - > Venusaur < - > Mega Venusaur : Male (evolves unlike the actual anime) * Charmander - > Charmeleon - > Charizard < - > Mega Charizard X : Male * Squirtle - Wartortle - Blastoise <-> Mega Blastoise : Male (evolves unlike the actual anime) * Krabby - Kingler : Male * Haunter - Gengar : Male (unlike original anime, Ash keeps him and he evolves) * Mankey - Primeape : Male * Muk: Male * Tauros: Male * Dratini - Dragonair - Dragonite: Male * Aerodactyl: Male Orange Island Arc * Lapras: Female * Snorlax: Male Johto Arc * Heracross: Male * Chikorita - Bayleef - Meganium: Female * Cyndaquil - Quilava - Typhlosion: Male * Noctowl: Male * Seadra - Kingdra: Male * Eevee - Umbreon: Male * Totodile - Croconaw - Feraligatr: Male * Phanpy - Donphan: Male Hoenn/Battle Frontier Arc * Taillow - Swellow: Male * Treecko - Grovyle - Sceptile <-> Mega Sceptile: Male * Mudkip - Marshtomp - Swampert <-> Mega Swampert: Male * Corphish - Crawdaunt: Male * Torkoal: Male * Snorunt - Glalie < - > Mega Glalie: Male * Trapinch - Vibrava - Flygon : Male * Bagon - Shelgon - Salamence <-> Mega Salamence: Male Toontown Arc (NEW) * Telemarketer - Name Dropper - Glad Hander - Mover & Shaker - Two-Face - The Mingler - Mr. Hollywood: Male * Bean Counter - Number Cruncher - Money Bags - Loan Shark: Male * Double Talker - Ambulance Chaser - Back Stabber: Male * Head Hunter - Corporate Raider - The Big Cheese: Male Sinnoh Arc * Starly - Staravia - Staraptor: Male * Turtwig - Grotle - Torterra: Male * Chimchar - Monferno - Infernape: Male * Buizel - Floatzel: Male * Gible - Gabite - Garchomp < - > Mega Garchomp: Male Unova Arc * Pidove - Tranquill - Unfezant: Female * Oshawott - Dewott - Samurott: Male * Tepig - Pignite - Emboar: Male * Snivy: Female * Scraggy - Scrafty: Male * Axew - Fraxure - Haxorus: Male * Sewaddle - Swadloon - Leavanny : Male * Palpitoad - Seismitoad : Male * Roggenrola - Boldore - Gigalith : Male * Krokorok - Krookodile: Male * Deino - Zwelious - Hydreigon : Male * Druddigon : Male Kalos Arc * Froakie - Frogadier - Greninja : Male * Fletchling - Fletchinder - Talonflame : Male * Honedge - Doublade - Aegislash : Male * Tyrunt - Tyrantrum : Male * Hawlucha : Male * Goomy - Sligoo - Goodra: Male * Noibat - Noivern : Male * Litleo - Pyroar : Male Alola Arc * Rowlet - Dartrix : Female * Rockruff - Lycanroc : Male * Wimpod : Male * Litten - Torracat - Incineroar : Male * Ekans - Arbok : Male * Jangmo-o - Hakamo-o - Kommo-o : Male Category:Anime Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Male Characters